Little Sister with Brown Hair
Appearance Little Sister with Brown Hair is a green pea beady eyes and nose wears a dark pink headband brown hair. Acing *Mexican Girl Pea in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Herself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Herself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Herself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Jill in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville on "The Little House that Stood" *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "A New Job" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Want Girl in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Sola in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pniocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imageinary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Kids Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:King of the Quest Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do